Hayami Bashin
Hayami Bashin (ママ / 馬神ハヤ美) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin Appearance She has purple eyes and short, curly red hair. Often, she wears a white uniform with a hat. When not working, she wears a light blue-green shirt and blue pants, with a yellow-orange apron. Personality Because of her husband leaving, she takes on a lot of responsibility, and often works. She is usually concerned about Bashin's studies for the same reason. However, she has some childish qualities herself, most notably impatience. She's far from naive though, usually knowing a lot more than she lets on. Biography Hayami is the mother of Toppa Bashin, and wife of Touha Bashin, who left to go and explore the world. She drives a pink taxi, and is known as The Speed Star. This name was actually an alias she used in the past, when she was a masked card battler. Because of her feelings towards her husband's disappearance, she especially worried for Bashin, whom she felt was becoming like him. During his elementary school's parents day, she looked for any signs of hope. Bashin's teacher, Card Sensei, was finally able to reassure her. Hayami was temporarily hospitalized due to a minor neck injury in a car accident. While there, she taught Battle Spirits to Bashin's friend Striker. Eventually, she started to realize that Bashin was developing his own life, and spending very little time with her. She was upset by this, and went out, with Aibou sneaking along. She stopped at a dock in the pouring rain, where Number Nine noticed her. He invited her inside his yacht, and gave her a change of clothes. She stayed there until Aibou interfered. On the way home, she thanked Aibou, admitting to him that she's known for a long time that he could talk. She found that when she got home, Bashin was concerned for her. When it came time for Bashin's midterm tests, Hayami wanted Bashin to study hard for them. Bashin was more concerned about playing Battle Spirits though, especially because J joined Thousand Spirits Group at that time. Aibou convinced her to allow Bashin to go to Kyoto to meet J again. After that, Bashin reported that he heard his father was coming back. Hayami was excited about this, wanting the family to be together again. The two decided to play Battle Spirits after this. Before the King Uchuuchouten Cup, Hayami met Card Sensei again, who was headed to Isekai World dome to try and save Masako. She gave him a ride there, and talked about Bashin again. Card Sensei suspected that she was the Speed Star, a card battler he always admired. Hayami denied this, but later, went to pick up her old costume and re-assume this role. She appeared at the Isekai World dome in disguise, and saved J, whom Number Nine was trying to get control of, as he did with most of the former Numbers. She and J then went to the control room to stop Number Nine's plan. Afterwards, they came to watch Bashin's matches. After Bashin defeated Number Nine, the power he had taken transferred back to King Uchuuchouten, and he broke out of his mask. Though his physical appearance had changed underneath, Hayami recognized him as Touha. However, she couldn't prevent him and Bashin from battling. In the epilogue, she was reunited with Touha, until he left again. Deck Her deck is seen only briefly, but mixes white and yellow. Battle Stats Trivia *In the end credits and official site, she's only credited as "Mama." *Her voice actress was replaced during the series due to illness. Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin anime Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin manga Gallery M-hayami.jpg|Manga appearance Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin characters Category:Female characters Category:White card battlers Category:Yellow card battlers